


Salvation for the Damned

by siba



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siba/pseuds/siba
Summary: Levi sees demons in the streets, people undeserving of their lives and inflicting pain upon others. Yet, he falls in love with the best demon of them all; the commander of the Survey Corps. This is some Canonverse fluff that follows Levi and Erwin as they attempt to get up for the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short, and I am so terribly sorry! I'm afraid I let time get away with me again. It's part of the Eruri Valentines Day Secret exchange, it's for survey-corps-rookie who is a fantastic artist and person! I really hope I did your request for domestic canonverse some justice!

In the vast expanse of the known universe, as confined as it was within circular walls that constricted the freedom and muffled the wills of the people until they were choking on their own self perpetuated injustices. there was no one quite the same. It was interesting to ponder on the fact that a place that so closely resembled hell, had individual demons to haunt one another and wreck havoc upon those undeserving of such a punishment. It was something that Corporal Levi Ackerman witnessed every day, demons roaming the streets in the skin of man, wrecking everything in their path and making sure that the pit of misery they lived in, only seemed to get worse with every passing hour. It was as if their mere presence on the side of the street shrouded the nearby vicinity in darkness, one that was unrepairable by someone like Levi who was cloaked in a darkness of his own. On a good day, he could turn the other way and ignore the demons prowling around the streets; hidden as crooks, businessmen and politicians who swindled the good out of others. Those demons were always the worst, those who had no remorse for the pain they had caused upon others and continued to do so without second thought. Those were the demons that Levi had lived his entire life around, fought time after time and subsequently, fallen in love with. 

Erwin wasn’t like the other demons Levi had encountered in his lifetime, he hadn’t become a demon because of his own bad will. This status as a terrible person had been enforced upon him by his job and the expectations that came with being the Commander of the Survey Corps. He became a demon out of necessity, it was a necessary evil to accomplish a dream that he had been pursuing long before Levi had ever come into the picture. It was a dream that had turned into a plan, blinding the man of the necessary evils needed to accomplish this goal. At the very least, that was what Erwin wished for the entire world to see; that he was strong, confident in his decision to sacrifice thousands of young lives, and unwavering in his commitment to the crown. Yet, Levi knew differently. He knew that the demon made out to be Erwin Smith, was nothing but a facade perpetuated by those in power and his commitment to freedom. This man who laid in bed, blonde hair tousled and covering his forehead, couldn’t possibly be the demon everyone thought to be. Not when the sun shone in through their small window and illuminated those sharp curves of his cheeks, casting soft shadows over his lips. It was in those moments, where Levi swore he could see a halo in that heap of messy golden hair, that he knew this man was nothing but an angel in disguise as a demon. He hated how it was small moments that made his heart do crazy shit in his chest. It was the kind of shit that would make him want to stop staring at Erwin as he slept because the man was too handsome for his own damn good. No matter how many times he spent the night in that shitty little bedroom, staring at Erwin as his sleepy-ass snored in the morning, he always came back the next night. It was addicting to be around the man who was a demon during the day, and an angel once those azure eyes closed and once more, was he cradled in the arms of unconsciousness. The manner in which they kissed and touched, between the sheets, against the wall, in the late nights of stress-induced fucking, was by far the closest thing Levi had ever had to a religious experience. When he was pinned against that wall, kissed in between the sheets, touched on Erwin’s desk; it was as if nothing in the world mattered. In those moments, the demonic exterior of the commander was lost. Again, he became an angel between breathy moans and lewd sounds. Erwin was the angel in which Levi found salvation. 

Every day of salvation started out in the same manner, with Erwin’s soft snoring breaking through the wall of sleep that had surrounded Levi for some measly few hours in the nighttime. Some days he would wake up on top of that toned chest, where golden curls on Erwin’s chest would tickle his nose. Other days, he would be surrounded by a strong arm that held him as if he was the most precious of beings. Erwin’s arm would he wrapped around Levi’s waist, his palm providing much needed warmth in the early morning hours. On rare days, Levi would wake up straddling Erwin. Those were the days when they were usually too tired to fuck the night previous and finally would just give up after neither of them were interested in the sex. When Levi woke up on a cold February morning after a failed attempt at fucking the night before, he was in the provocative position of sleeping on top of Erwin. The night before had been fuzzy because of half of a bottle of scotch and some tea, the previous substance much more than the other. He decided that it didn’t particularly matter how it happened, all that mattered at the current moment was that he was buck ass naked, straddling Erwin’s snoring frame as the sun rose high into the sky. Light cascaded from the window pane and fell onto their the two men, both of whom were only hidden by thin white sheets that had probably been dragged over them at some point by Erwin the night previous. 

Not that it particularly mattered, but the raven haired male could not help but notice that Erwin’s breathing was much slower than his heart rate; a steady beating that sounded in his ear as they continued to lay together. It was stupid to notice that Erwin was mumbling senseless shit again in his sleep and yet Levi noticed, rolling his eyes while he listens to those crazy ass ramblings about the trees outside and how he was going to try and climb one. As if his giant ass could climb a tree, even if he wanted to they both knew that Erwin would end up falling and it would Levi who would have to drag his ass back to their unofficial bedroom and care to him. 

“...the leaves are yellow..”

Levi swore that this man was insane, no matter how angelic he was when he slept. It was only made worse as he lifts his head from on top of Erwin’s chest, resting his chin on the dip between his pecks and staring at that stupid- handsome face. Maybe this guy wasn’t an angel after all, Levi didn’t think that angels looked that dumb while they slept. 

“Are they yellow?” He whispers, tracing his fingers over the lines rubbed into Erwin’s skin, years of maneuver gear usage that had permanently rubbed red into his chest and lower abdomen. It gave him something to play connect the lines with, his fingers acting as pens to draw mindless shapes over his chest. 

“Are you yellow?” Erwin’s words were slurring together, said all in a breathless whisper that held no expression of emotion, let alone a genuine sense of stupid curiosity. Levi snorted at the seemingly ridiculous question, this man really was no angel right about now. 

“No, you shit. I’m not yellow.” 

Despite the sharp disapproving tone and the faint slap to the pale skin of Erwin’s chest, Levi could not help but wiggle his way up this giant ass man and press a chaste kiss against those still lips. At the very least, it seemed that Erwin was beginning to wake up. Normally Levi wouldn’t have cared so much, but as Erwin returned to consciousness, he began to wiggle and stretch underneath Levi’s embrace. 

“Are you sure?” Those bright blue eyes had finally opened, greeting Levi with a sense of calm happiness that always made his heart do that crazy shit. He swore that lopsided smile was going to drive him insane. The way his pale pink lips curled up, just barely showing off those pearly white teeth and crinkling the skin around his lips, what the fuck kind of angel was he that Levi was entirely enamored in that smile? 

“Yes, bastard. I’m sure I’m not yellow.” He snorts once again. No matter how hard he tried, Levi couldn’t bring himself to frown when that smile on Erwin’s face was so bright and happy. This man looked as if he had just won the damn war based on how happy his expression was now that he was fully awake. What a cheeky fuck, that was the kind of shit that made Levi wonder how anyone thought this man was a demon. In reality, Erwin Smith was a giant- ass puppy who couldn’t control himself enough to keep his hand off of the curve of Levi’s thigh. Sometime during the time in which Levi had been snorting and trying to imagine how anyone saw this damn child as a threat, Erwin had in fact taken to teasing Levi in a moment of weakness and distraction. For now, His hand was just resting on Levi’s thighs, barely digging into the porcelain skin that was dotted by coarse black hairs. 

“Don’t think about it, old man.” He has to sit up in order to straddle Erwin and smack away his hand, that which he knew would lead to no good so early in the morning. “Not today, we have a damn meeting this morning.” Not that he particularly cared whether or not Dok had another aneurysm because of Erwin and Levi being late again, he was more concerned with that cheeky smile on this angel’s face. That was the smile of mischief that usually lead to a sore ass and them being stuck in bed for a good twenty-four hours. Although upon being rejected and his hand falling back against the bed, the most pathetic expression came to his lips. His bottom lip was jutting out in a manner that Levi could only describe to be a pout. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes went wide to imitate the most pathetic of puppies that would try and beg from someone like Levi. 

“Don’t you love me?” He inquires, moving to place his hand once more against Levi’s knee and caress it in some hopes of winning affection. They both knew that question was perhaps the dumbest that had ever escaped Erwin’s lips, even more stupid than the time Erwin inquired to Levi about the difference between green and black teas. 

“That’s a dumb ass question, you know I love you. That’s why your ass needs to get up.” He huffs, leaning forward once again to press a longer lasting kiss to Erwin’s lips, it was by no means chaste. Their teeth bumped against one another, their tongues intertwining as lips parted and passions were exchanged in the form of heavy breaths. Yet, they both restrained themselves enough so that by the time the kiss was finally broken due to a basic need for air, there were no limbs entangled nor the lust previously experienced from the night before burning inside of them. Rather, it was admiration in the early morning that kindled a fire inside of Levi’s chest, one that spread a heat over his cheeks and ultimately made it so that a rare rose pink was covering otherwise pale cheeks. It was a rare expression, most definitely a rare one on the cheeks of the stone cold Corporal. Perhaps that was why Levi almost immediately crawled off from where he had been asleep on top of Erwin, moving to stand beside their commonly shared bed and try to find his underwear in the mess of clothing that had remained on the floor since the night previous. He didn’t need to turn around to know where exactly Erwin was looking while he continued to search through the mess on the floor to find his damn underwear. By the fucking time he had slipped on the small briefs, his cheeks had become a deeper shade of scarlet and Erwin’s smile had only grown that much more. What a pervert. 

“Oi, get up. I’m making tea, when I finish, your ass better be out of bed or else I’m leaving you here.” It was an empty threat and they both knew it. Levi would never dare to go to one of those fucking meetings on his own, lest he kill Dok for saying something moronic and end up on the run again. That wouldn’t be the best situation for their marriage. It was bad enough that they had to hide their affection behind locked doors, muffling the sounds of their love and their expressions of adoration until they were alone. If Levi was wanted for some reason again, it would only mean that he would have to leave, probably never to see his husband once more. He would never say it out loud, but he wasn’t quite sure what his life would look like without that dorky angel to wake up to every morning and to take care of; he had learned early on that even angels needed saving at times too. 

As he continued to think, Levi went through the motions of preparing to make tea in the small fire that was somehow still burning off to the side of the room in the fireplace. They had learned early on that it was best that they keep some tea in Erwin’s room, lest Levi get grump and one of them have to go to the other side of the Survey Corps headquarters and retrieve it from it’s hiding place in the kitchen. He did as he normally did in the morning, adding wood to the fireplace from a nearby small pile, taking the kettle and checking the inside thoroughly before placing the tea leaves inside and adding water. He was careful not to burn himself while hanging the small black kettle on it’s hook over the fire, letting the water warm up while he prepared two cups nearby. They were sitting on the window sill, overlooking one of the nearby training fields that the brats would be running on in the coming hours. Some mornings, when Erwin was still fast asleep and snoring in the bed behind him, he wondered what it had been like before he came into the Survey Corps. Levi pondered on what Erwin was like as a cadet. He’d heard stories from four eyes and super sniffer a long time ago, but he was sure that their recollections of a young Erwin were nothing as compared to how he was. It was funny to think about this blonde giant running around, bowing down like any other cadet and scheming his way to the top. The first angel to make it to such a powerful position. 

It seemed he had been too caught up in his own thoughts, so much so that he didn’t realize Erwin had been approaching him slowly. Normally, the man couldn’t sneak up on Levi, for he could hear Erwin’s bumbling ass from ten miles away. Yet, suddenly, there was a warm arm wrapped around his waist and an equally inviting chest to cradle his bare back and warm him from the inside out once again. If his hands hadn’t already been gripping the tea cups, he would have worried that his automatic response to punch anyone who touched him would have kicked in. Not that it hadn’t accidentally happened before with Erwin, the blonde fuck should have known better. Although, a kiss to the top of his head calmed the small wave of rage at Erwin’s dumb actions. 

“What’s on your mind?” His voice was silk against harshly beaten eardrums, soft, silky, a sound that Levi could listen to for years to come and seemingly never find a point in which he wanted to stop. 

“You’re a dumbass, angel.” He snorts, rolling his eyes and picking up the tea cups from where they had been resting on the counter while he thought, “I’m wondering how you managed to survive being a cadet and make it this far. You forget to eat and shave nearly every day.” It was curt but apparently not enough to prevent Erwin from chuckling and pulling Levi closer to him once again. It just left Levi in the awkward position of holding two tea cups, being hugged against Erwin’s chest as if he was a damn teddy bear and staring out of the window before them. How he loved this fucker to let him do this and be shitty and romantic in the morning. 

“Well, every dumbass angel needs their wings. Mine just happen to be you.”

“You bastard. I love you.”


End file.
